Most parents with babies and young children have to perform extra household duties; In order to fulfill these tasks many parents buy different devices as they want to implement sanitation procedures—especially in the kitchen area.
The task of cleaning (Receiving, washing, drying), organizing and storing different babies and toddlers products; such as sippy cups, feeding-bottles, forks, plates, pacifiers, teethers, lids, etc. seem easy, but in reality very complex to do and it requires time, extra care, special tools and devices to make the process smoother.
Babies' and young children's items need to have a separate space in many areas of the kitchen: inside the sink, on the countertops, or anywhere the parents want to clean and organize their products. They need a product that is easy to use, reliable, and helpful for the parent to clean and organize feeding bottles and all items used for young kids on a regular basis.
Current alternatives are designed to clean baby bottles and it's accessories/components only. In reality the parents use a much larger variety of products and accessories that also need to be cleaned, organized, and stored. Some of the main problems with the current alternatives are that 1. Individually help just one step of the many steps that this task involves 2. A parent has to buy different products separately where each product is not complemented by the other, 3. They have short capacity and limited function 4. They were created to work only for feeding bottles 5. They do not provide a unique space to store and wash several and different items at the same time 6. Dishwashers do not always clean thoroughly, therefore food and/or detergents get stuck in small baskets with limited capacity 6. All sterilizers or microwave devices are designed only for bottle use; they are difficult to clean, thus items still have the need to be washed separately.
The present invention will provide a tool specially designed to receive several items of different size, structure, and use simultaneously or independently, and it will help the parent in one or all stages of the cleaning process; To: receive, wash: scrub, rinse, drain, dry, store, and will also provide special tools such as a sponge and a multipurpose brush, to complement each stage of this job.